


Make Me Beg For More

by xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edge Play, Established Relationship, Goalie!Brock, Hockeyplayer!Jack, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: Brock gets them a shutout, so Jack rewards him
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Make Me Beg For More

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the square G2 on my card 
> 
> Kink: Edge play

" _ Jack. _ " 

Brock's voice comes out low pitched and breathy, like he can't quite get his breath back, because Jack just won't let up. They're in a now empty locker room, the roar of the crowd and the chill of the ice simply a mere afterthought. Not only did they win, but Brock got himself his third shutout in a row, by some crazy luck by the hockey gods or something. He can't exactly believe it himself, yet all of that is also at the back of his mind, his main focus being on Jack. As soon as everyone had left, Jack cornered Brock in his stall, kissed him fiercely like he usually did before a game, then proceeded to strip Brock of his goalie equipment. It was unexpected, but otherwise greatly reciprocated by Brock, who was running on a high. 

Which is how Brock finds himself spread out on his back on a bench, with his knees almost up to his chest, and Jack's mouth on him. Jack's got Brock's cock in his mouth, right down to the hilt like it's the easiest task in the world, and he's got three fingers knuckle deep inside him. It feels like his entire body is alight with a newfound energy, despite being exhausted after the game. Jack always has a way of getting Brock worked up again, needy and begging, just how he likes it. Every bob of his head sees his fingers sliding out, before they sink back into Brock, whose thighs tremble at the sensation. Brock wants to get off so badly, yet it seems Jack has other plans, ones he may have plotted days in advance. 

"Easy sweetheart," Jack whispers, softly. 

Brock bites back a moan, as Jack takes Brock's dick back in his mouth, teasing his tongue slowly up the underside. He's fairly certain he'll come soon if Jack doesn't stop, not that he wants Jack to stop at all, but he can feel that familiar twist in the pit of his stomach approaching quickly. Jack told him he has to say if he's getting close, Brock almost doesn't want to, yet that's just not fair given all the work Jack put in tonight. Jack's their captain and he's lead them through wins, through losses, so there's nothing Brock wouldn't do for him right now. 

" _ Jesus. _ Jack 'm close." 

Jack stills, which makes Brock's jaw clench, because Jack's swallowed all of him down again, can feel his cock in Jack's throat. It's just  _ too  _ much. But Brock holds back, he promised Jack, and he also wants more than just  _ this.  _ Jack hums and Brock hisses at the sensation it has around his dick, as he reaches down to twist his fingers in Jack's hair, that's still slick with sweat from the game. They'd both decided to forego showers, given the mess they were about to make, it didn't seem wise to do so. 

Brock exhales sharply when Jack pulls away, his cock leaving Jack's mouth with a wet  _ pop _ , before Jack's hovering over him. He leans down to kiss Brock, lets his tongue move in a slow glide over Brock's, until he crooks his fingers at a new angle. Brock gasps and throws his head back against Jack's jersey that's rumpled up under his head, as he spreads his legs a little wider. Jack chuckles, then starts to kiss down Brock's neck, before he bites down on a soft part of skin on Brock's collarbone. 

" _ Jackie, _ " he sighs, through a choked off moan. 

Jack strokes his free hand down Brock's thigh, as he gently presses into a bruise that's there from a puck. 

"What do you want Brock?" he asks.

" _ Ah _ -shit. I want  _ you _ ," Brock answers.

Jack grins and curls his fingers again. 

"Yeah?" 

Brock bites down on his bottom lip to stifle a groan.

" _ Please… _ " 

He loves that Jack doesn't mess around when Brock begs, Jack knows as a captain you look after your team, only it's different in regards to Brock. Jack's absence while he rummages through his gear bag, gives Brock a chance to catch his breath, as he lets his legs fall a little. His hand slides down to his cock that's leaking a little pre-cum, before he takes himself in hand and elicits a groan when he languidly strokes his hand down. 

"What are you doing?" 

Brock gasps when Jack appears over him again, his eyes dark, as he grabs Brock's wrist gently. He pins it above Brock's head, leans down to kiss him, then bites down hard on his lower lip. Brock squirms and draws back with a hiss, before he inspects the damage, which thankfully is just a dull numbness in his lip. 

" _ Behave, _ " he says. 

Brock smirks.

"I will when you fuck me." 

There's a clatter of the lube bottle behind Jack, who tosses it aside, then moves back between Brock's legs. Brock doesn't expect much, that is, until Jack grabs him around the thighs and bends him in a way he knows Brock's capable of holding. Brock's a goalie, he could bend over backwards if he tried hard enough, he's been in this position more than once. But it's still a shock to his system when Jack pushes in with ease until he's bottomed out completely, his hips flush against the back of Brock's thighs. 

" _ Fuck, _ " Brock groans, drawing it out.

Jack rolls his hips, which are still pressed to Brock's thighs, as he chokes on a whimper and throws his head back. 

"You were incredible out there," Jack breathes.

He leans down to scrape his stubble over Brock's collarbone, before snapping his hips forward, huffing out a grunt at the way Brock tightens around his dick. Jack is close and can feel the tight coil in the pit of his stomach, seeking release, but he thinks he can draw it out until neither of them can hold on anymore. That's what Brock loves sometimes, the slow build up, the  _ need _ . 

"The way you stretched to get that save on Osier, I wanted to fuck you in the crease in front of everyone." 

Brock moans when Jack pulls out, then thrusts back in, hitting his prostate dead on. He reaches out to grasp the tufts of Jack's hair at the nape of his neck and tugs, which makes Jack squeeze his fingers into the meat of Brock's thighs. 

"Fuck, you're so  _ bendy _ aren't you Brock? Bet you could get your leg up on that net, keep you nice and stretched out. Maybe I'd eat you out first, then fuck you. You'd like a few bruises on your hips from the crossbar huh?" 

Brock's thighs tremble while Jack starts to set a pace, keeping it slow and deep.

" _ Yeah.  _ One day we- _ ah _ -we'll get the rink to ourselves. I  _ want _ that," he whispers. 

"Fuckin' bet," Jack ground out.

Jack brings Brock into a searing kiss, before he picks up the speed of his thrust, muffling the noises Brock can't seem to hold back. There's only the sound of bare skin against more bare skin, echoing in the room, until Jack parts from the kiss to breathe. Brock feels pleasure shoot up his spine each time Jack thrusts in and rolls his hips, it's unrelenting and Brock  _ fucking _ loves it. He can feel his orgasm creep up on him again, wanting desperately to just give in and not tell Jack. But he knows Jack gets off on this, gets off on the thought of Brock becoming somewhat of an incoherent mess, all because Jack won't let him come. 

"Jack." 

Jack's movements slow, and Brock can feel the regret already as the edge slinks away again, making him choke a little. He tilts his head up to kiss Jack, who keeps rocking his hips in a  _ slow _ grind, his cock barely brushing Brock's prostate. He's only doing it to tease Brock, it's what will get him off quick, once Jack decides to let Brock have what he needs.

"Just one more time," he purrs.

Brock groans gutturally. 

"You're enjoyin' this huh Jackie?" 

Jack smirks coyly.

"Are you?" 

He presses his hips close to Brock again and pushes his thighs a little bit wider. 

"Oh  _ fuck _ ... _ yeah _ Jack. C'mon…" Brock pleads, even when Jack eases out of him.

"Turn over, on your front." 

Without any hesitation or questions, Brock flips himself over, his chest pressed against the leather or the bench. He fixes the jersey that was lying under his head, bundling it up, until he can comfortably lay his head back on it. Jack hums low in his throat, the strokes his hands up from Brock's ass to his back, taking note of the droplets of sweat on Brock's back. It is warm in the locker room, so he's not surprised, but at the same time it's kind of sexy to him. Brock's hair is still kind of sweaty too, and Jack curls his fingers into it, before he tugs to lift Brock up off the bench a little. 

"You're so fucking beautiful y'know that?" Jack comments, as he bites the soft skin between Brock's neck and shoulder. 

Brock sighs softly, then turns his head to kiss Jack, his tongue gliding over Jack's before he gives a teasing nip to his bottom lip. Jack makes a noise that has Brock's skin breaking out in goosebumps, but in a good way, a way that makes him even more desperate with  _ want. _

"I want-" he pauses, then swallows thickly.

Jack rests his lips to the shell of Brock's ear.

"I know," he breathes huskily. 

Brock chokes out a gasp when Jack pushes back into the tight heat, his fingers still grasping Brock's hair, as Brock reaches back to wrap his hand around Jack's wrist. He thinks it'll stop there, until Jack pins his hips down with his free hand, and begins to move with well-timed, powerful thrusts. It sends Brock into a whirl of pure ecstasy, his eyes rolling back, while breathy pants spill from his parted lips. He can hear Jack panting close to his ear, muttering a string of curses, as he pulls at Brock's hair again. 

"Close?" 

Brock nods because he can't speak, always seeming to lose his words when Jack takes him apart. He slows down once more and Brock muffles a watery sob into Jack's jersey, the grip on his hair from Jack's hand easing slightly. 

"So good for me…" 

Brock's eyelashes are wet when he manages to look at Jack. 

"Jack please, fuck. Please let me…" 

Jack leans down to press a kiss to Brock's cheek.

" _ Now, _ " he grunts, thrusting down roughly.

Brock cries out when his orgasm crashes over him, his fingers digging into the leather padding on the bench, while his body trembles with the aftershocks. He's oversensitive, but Jack rocks forward twice, before stilling above him, huffing out a breathy, content sigh. He lays himself over Brock's back, as Brock breathes out shakily, before letting his body sag under Jack's weight. Jack's fingers trace the shape of a bite mark on Brock's shoulder, as he peppers kisses up his neck.

"You were perfect," Jack hums.

Brock's shoulders shake a little when he chuckles.

"You were fuckin' amazing Jackie." 

Jack hums again.

"Now? Or during the game?" 

"Both. That hatty was a beaut," Brock murmurs.

"Plenty more where that came from." 

"I hope so," he says.

Jack smiles and pushes himself off of Brock so he can sit down on the bench, his fingers combing through long strands of hair he hasn't cut yet. Brock maneuvers around until he's pressed up beside Jack, his chin propped up on Jack's shoulder, as he strokes his hand up Jack's arm.

"Love ya Jackie." 

Jack's hand comes up to cup Brock's jaw, before he meets him in a lazy kiss, his tongue grazing across Brock's. 

"Love you too," Jack replies.

Suddenly, the door to the locker room swung open, as Johnson, one of their D-men appears in the doorway.

"Hey guys I just came back to get...my-" he pauses, before his eyes widen.

"Oh my  _ god, _ you have got be  _ fucking _ kidding me! My fucking eyes! I hate you both!" Johnson shrieks.

Jack shrugs with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Not like you haven't seen us naked before babe," he says, in a teasing tone.

Brock simply breaks down into fits of laughter. 


End file.
